Paper machines include guide rollers. Each such roller comprises a roller shell and a cap inserted in each end of the shell and each cap having an associated bearing neck. The rollers also have counterbalancing weights supported on them. Counterbalancing of such rollers is difficult and not sufficiently inexpensive to accomplish.